


Paul and John

by antoinette_stravinsky



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: John Lennon Lives, M/M, Minor John Lennon/Paul McCartney, References to the Beatles, the
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinette_stravinsky/pseuds/antoinette_stravinsky
Summary: Paul McCartney, a young man of 25 years, already separated from Linda Eastman. I felt free, as did John Lennon, who separated from Yoko Ono by fights. The two are fighting a year ago. Reason: Lennon's ex-girlfriend. Extraordinary musicians. It is 1967. In a very prejudiced and sexist society. Rare women with voice. England, a country with legalized homosexuality.Two boys loved by the public. Brigades. Free. Different ages. Without children. Different personalities.John begins to like LSD, as does Paul. LSD has seen the phenomenon in England as the United States.





	1. Party at an event

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paul/gifts).



> Hi people! I'm Brazilian, I came to post in English through this because I like more of an accent in English as a state of my country. And I'm a Beatles fan, I really love them. My favorites are Paul and John. Shippo much of them really, there is no way to make it a lie, it is impossible. I see that the two had something that is a very big doubt. I do not like Brazil, it's a country we say corrupt. I do not like to say that. I like England even better. My dream is to live there. I'm interested in English, Spanish and French. I'm not married, I do not have a boyfriend.  
> I love Mexico as well as France. Hope you like it. I'm not good at showing feelings.

4916/5000  
Limite de caracteres: 5000  
1967\. England. Liverpool. Everything was going hot and fun. Homosexuality being accepted. John Lennon was feeling free. So did Paul McCartney, who separated from Linda Eastman. Two boys already separated from their girlfriends. Two extraordinary musicians free again. It was an event in England, there they were, talking to their friends. They were a lot of friends, they knew ten years, in 1957. When they were quite young. John was bisexual, and Paul, as Yoko says, was an unchanging hetero. That is, some thought he was gay, but not quite. It turns out that when you're with John, you feel safe and shy at times. There's something suspicious about it ... And a lot ... John's ex-partner feels it. Cynthia Powell. A twenty-eight-year-old girl, single, beautiful and charming, even being rebellious and brute. She was never holy. She found John's other ex, too horrible. I felt RANCE for her. Many find Cyn prettier than Yoko. The relationship between John and Yoko, well, until he exaggerated by the drinks and drugs, seeing that she left much the will, decided to separate her, no longer loved her, in that part Paul saw that it would not work, because he was exaggerated and she, individualistic. In this relationship, the friendship between Paul and John was already SEPARATED on her account. I did not want to hear from him. The fight was very ugly. The relationship among others was even bad, from being so inseparable from Yoko. Linda said to Cynthia once,

John's friends do not support him along with Yoko, she's too horrific and individualistic. Too much brega. I have nothing against her being Japanese, but rather the way she treats with John. Almost no one does not support the two together.

Cynthia agreed with everything she was saying.

Now that John separated from Yoko, everything was different. There was an event. Cynthia was talking to Serena, a dark-haired girl with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Here's the deal, when Nico's idiot pops up with his" gang, "we got to be smart.

\- Truth

"Let's talk about something else when they're not here?"

\- Clear

\- This place is so beautiful, Mexican music running here. - I'm delighted. - I love Mexican music, it's beautiful. I remember the last time I had tequila and fainted out of nowhere when I got home - laugh a little. "The good thing is that the doors were closed, and when I woke up I remembered nothing, only gradually.

"I remember the day she got drunk and kept saying," I've never been drunk in my life like this, nor how my ex-wife was, oh my God! "The way you were talking.

I laughed at two.

"Did you hear?" - Serena asks

\- What?

"Paul McCartney and John Lennon were friends again.

"That's cool," Cynthia mocks.

"No. John has separated from Yoko, they will not be together again.

Cynthia's smile is wide open.

\- MY GOD! She cries. "THIS IS THE BEST NEWS YOU CAN GIVE!

People look at her and she was standing, hands up for celebration. Cynthia noticed and sat. She left Lennon in 1959, when she attended the college of Arts, which soon abandoned to be an actress, saw that it was not a flower that smelled and decided not to be betrayed. What she felt relief, even if he felt frustrated, was better this way. I knew he was pretty addicted to sex. What you find is rather scrotal. He always asked, "Why is John Lennon a jerk?" "How did people still like him?" If he lost a lot of fan, when he dated Yoko, he wanted to be the center of attention. Mick would tell her that it was ugly, that he did not match him with Yoko, John's friends would agree, few would. How can anyone support them together ?!

Paul McCartney arrived at the event, saw Cynthia, decided to go after her.

\- How are you?

\- Paul? Why are you here?

I came to talk

\- Hi - says dry

\- Hi how are you? I smiled weakly.

\- Good and you?

\- Good

Cynthia was all black.

"Paul, I'm fine, but I do not want to talk about it.

\- It's all right. I understand you.

Cynthia swallows and blows out her cigarette.

"How's your life?"

\- Good. Out of the fright, which I took emotionally.

\- Just like another ...

Look at John, just like Paul and freeze on the hour.

\- How wonderful, it seems that I will not even have more peace in this world - irons

\- What a disgrace - another beaks

\- Distrai, just like me, if looking at us is going to be worse

"Anyway, it looks like we're in the same hole, right?"

\- Exactly ... "Flour of the same bag"

\- Same thing as "Do the same thing." "I was born on the tail."

"You do not say that, do you?" Do not talk like that! It's too ugly to say that.

\- Let's walk?

\- Let's go

\- LSD is becoming fashionable. Ever experienced?

"Yes, four times, and you?"

"Just once, I vomited too much, I was sick.

\- Seriously?

\- Yes

Creed

"I can not use drugs, just cigarettes. Marijuana made me feel bad the first time I took it, and I fall asleep.

\- This happens straight to Mick Jagger

\- Wow ... Just talking about him, give me a RANCE, if you think too much, I never went with his face.

\- Why do you talk to him?

\- Really interested. It's nothing you can think of.

"I'm not saying anything," she laughs a little.

\- I know, it's like an alert, to understand the subject

Later:

\- Holy Mary! What a hell of a heat that is! Shouts Cynthia

\- You fucking bitch! I've never even seen it! - Mick Jagger shakes the fan

"How hot the misfortune!" - Keith Richards screams

"Give me that fan a little," says Paul.

\- Of course cute - says Mick making fun and Cyn and Keith laugh

\- Fuck you, kid.

\- Oxi, that this cute, so offends the other - says Keith entering the show

"Exactly cute," Cynthia says jokingly, taking in Paul's cheeks. "How cute, how cute!

\- THERE! That hurt

"It's because your cheeks are cute," says Mick.

\- ARRIVE! - Laugh and scream - MY GOD! And you, a skinny guy, looking like he's having oral sex. - says doing fun with Mick

\- Your cub shows the middle finger

And he shook his head. Like the others, Cynthia frowned, even laughing.

A few minutes ago, Paul was sitting, looking at people, distracted and thoughtful.

\- Paul?

Paul falls in the face and looks at the person around him. And it scares.

\- John?

Paul and John smile weakly:

\- Hi

\- Hi

\- How are you?

\- Say, out of the hole. Like you

\- More or less there, as in the case of Cynthia

"I saw her, it looks like she had the first and worst dating in her life.

"I feel sorry for her, that motherfucker was the worst person for her. Like her ex-friend, too.

"I do not know what is worse than betrayal, friendship, or courtship?"

\- Friendship

Paul looks at John, like the other

Friendship is the worst thing in the world. John forgets that, it's over, it's no good to go back or cry over the spilled milk.

\- Yoko was a terrible choice ... - sighs

"The end of the relationship between Linda and I was HARD.

\- Just like me and Yoko. That was a terrible person for me. Toxic relationship. I've never felt it, it was devastating.

"Like mine," Cynthia says.

Paul and John look at Cynthia:

"I've never felt it in my life." It seems that it was a part torn from me, trading for a harlot. After the relationship ended, I drank so much and smoked so much. Now, I'm not drinking, I want to go back, but not now. Just smoking.

"I saw it in the papers, how could you want to try to take your own life?" - says John

"They both hurt me badly. Thank God, a light appeared. Serena is my private psychologist.

"Looks like the three of us are in the same hole," Paul says.

"It makes sense," Cynthia says with a weak smile.

There was a Mexican song at the party, people dancing in rhythm. Cynthia drinks some tequila.

"We'll promise we drink only once!" Shouts Cynthia

ONCE! - says her two friends

John and Paul observe her attitude and laugh and look at each other:

\- It looks like Cynthia is better now - says John

"This is Cynthia I know.

\- I'm tired of this place. Is it distracting a little out there?

\- It's a good idea. I'm bored here

Fire and leave. Cynthia takes one look at Paul and understands the attitude she expressed.

Hours later:

"It's so beautiful here, it's been a while since I've been to Manchester," says Paul.

I love this place, I never forget

"The last time I went with you here five years ago

In Paul's house:

Paul lights the fire, and John has his eyes closed. Look at John's lashes, and his mouth. Lie down and stay with closed eyes avoiding what you want, until without patience, go slowly, meek without the coppery perceive, give a seal on him. John opens his eyes out of nowhere and stands up:

\- Paul ?! Why did it?!

\- Well, frankly, I have to say something, I've always loved you ...

\- Just now to tell me this ...

"I saw that we did not realize how passionate we were to each other. Only now.

"Paul, do not move my head now, please!"

\- No way! It's difficult!! Feel this ... I see in you that you are feeling what I feel

\- Paul ... Please ...

\- John ... Understand ... I did not do it on purpose, sometimes I found this but I was afraid ... Fear of picking up the bad influence on you, we had a different personality, I was a flower that smelled and you do not. You were nicer to me and not to others. When I lost you, changed, became different ... I saw that I lost the love of my life, even though I did not see it, I felt it. It was the worst thing I ever felt.

\- You are so Beautiful. - Look at Paul, tears fall on him - How can I do this? With a person as sweet and decent as you? Who loved me so much ... I loved you so much that I threw it in the trash when I met the ridiculous one ... Japanese without a butt

"John, I'm recognizing you little by little. I see that mature guy who has changed so much, even though he did it in the previous relationship, YOU CHANGED. It's a miracle, when he left, he has changed even more, just like me. We were trying to make a refuge even in relationships we had, in search of something better, AMADURECER. And that's how we got it. Terms trust yourself, have faith.

"True, you were the best light that ever appeared in my life.

Paul wipes his tears with the back of his finger.

John kisses Paul and the brunette goes on and runs his tongue, the redhead holds his waist and the other his back. Paul for a bit:

\- John, I need you like crazy.

\- Me too

Paul whispers in his ear:

Fuck me

John shivers and moans and does the same:

"I'm going to fuck you to the stalk."

Paul shivers and moans. John takes off his jacket and the other helps him, and he does the same and the redhead unbuttons his pants and his underwear, the brown does the same but is prevented by another:

\- Not at all! , I want to take off those pants that are nailed to you and see your perfect body and stray inside me

Paul smiles and groans at John's attitude and obeys what the redhead asked. He was enjoying the other's bossy attitude.

"John, there's a condom on the table."

\- Stay there, do not go, Greek god - whisper in his ear

John comes back and takes the condom off and Paul keeps his eyes closed, wanting him to do what he wants. He places it on the penis of the redhead and sticks inside the other, with the plastic object inside and the copperwork moves the body inside him, devagar. The two begin to moan with their eyes closed. Cynthia was leaving the event, happy with Serena, and they went home together.

\- Serena, I really love you, my dear friend.

\- You too

In Paul's house:

John is accelerating slowly. Paul begins to moan louder:

"Oh John, that's too good." I bit my lip.

\- Ah Paul, being inside you is so good ... Yummy

John goes on and on.

\- You fucking bastard. Do not stop! - says Paul

The brunette picks on the redhead's ass and squeezes with gusto:

\- John speeds up a little bit, you fucking hottie.

When he hears, the brunette pulls his butt forward, so that redhead goes deeper and wilder. And moaning, the redhead says some bastards just like the other. They moaned. They screamed. They left with grunting sounds. Paul thought he was going to faint just like another. But they went deep until they enjoyed together. They were stuck together for an hour. After passing, their bodies began to ache. Penis softened. Too tired. They breathed. Hearts racing, feeling this. Very strong empathy. Love and passion. They were in love. John stepped inside, and over Paul, turned to relax to the beloved. John begins to smile:

"You son of a bitch, that was ..." says Lennon.

"Good enough," he smiles.

\- Exactly

Paul puts his hand on John's head and feels protected in the shelter

\- Now, everything is going to be from now on. We're not in the hole anymore. Look at John and smile.

\- No more ... - John looks at Paul and smiles

\- Come here - pulls into a hug and the other pulls making the brunette stay on top of him

"I love you, Johnny. - looks at him with a sweet smile and affectionate as the other and is so delighted with his attitude

"I love you too, Paulie. - I felt moved and turned sideways, the other tape in confusion

\- Are you excited?

I'm Paul.

\- Give me a hug

Sleep there together. On the floor, on it, the big rug, and on top, the two. John and Paul together.


	2. Parallel Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will take place through the realistic characters in their lives, as it happens in Brazilian, Mexican soap operas and series from any country showing the life of each personage as main, as antagonist and coadjuvante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more for you, I'm going to post the third chapter soon.

In the morning, they wake up at the same time. John snuggles closer, and opens his eyes. Paul stretches himself. Lennon looks at her full eyelashes, was so attracted to it.

\- Good morning, flower of the day. - smile

\- Good morning - smile

\- Sleep well?

\- Yes like an angel and you?

\- Also

\- You are so Beautiful

\- You too

On the other side of life, Cynthia was awake like Serena.

\- Wow ... How cold ... It's cloudy today.

\- England is perfect. It has always been since it existed.

\- England is England, without it, it is embarrassing

\- I want to die when I'm in it.

\- Me too, I love it more here than the United States

Cynthia lived in the United States along with her ex-boyfriend a year ago, when the relationship ended, she decided to go back to London, her homeland. There, he met Serena on therapy not to commit suicide.

John and Paul have not seen their close friends in seven months. George and Ringo. They were both living a good life too. Harrison was going to be father for the first time with Olivia Arias. And Starr, the second with Maureen Cox. Zak, Cox's and Starr's first son was quite happy to meet two brothers who were a couple inside their mother's belly.

Starr and Cox House:

\- Honey, you're not going to drink again, are you? - says Maureen

\- Of course not! Relax. I'll do my best not to consume alcohol. - Ringo says

\- It's really good

Ring the bell;

\- It must be George and Olivia answers, I'm going to change clothes, I do not want them to come like this - says Cox.

Cox goes to the bedroom and Starr opens the door:

\- MY FRIEND! - Harrison says in an animation

\- MY PARTNER! - Starr is happy

The two embrace, then greets Arias:

\- Hi Olivia - says Starr

\- Hi - he says with a smile on his face

\- Come on, come on in

Arias and Harrison enter the house:

\- Where's Mo? - Olivia asks

\- I'm here! - says Happy Cox

\- Hi! Says happy

Hi Livy

Both embrace:

\- Hi Jorj - Greetings

\- Hi

In Paul's house:

John and Paul were sitting, eating, in the middle of breakfast:

\- Maureen is pregnant and will have Ringo's twins - says John

\- REALLY? Paul is surprised.

\- Yes

\- WOW! I did not know that, how did you find out?

Dylan talked to me on the phone.

-Jagger had said that Harrison will be the father of Arias for the first time.

\- WOW! REALLY?

\- Of course! He's just as happy as Olivia.

\- I've wanted to see Starr and Harrison for some time.

\- How about we set up a meeting here at home to see them?

\- It would be a great idea.

\- We called Cox and Arias, too.

John begins to be thoughtful.

In Cynthia's house:

\- I hope I still get a boy who can understand me, accept me.

\- You'll get this

\- If I do not, I'll prefer to die single, but I do not bring ridiculous men into the house. Not even!

\- Really, I totally agree with you.

"We've got to find a way for the police,

Cynthia begins to get tense:

"True, or let's do it with our own hands."

\- Exactly, you can not be arrested and you did nothing

"True, there are many innocents dying in that rotten place.

Many innocent people have been arrested and killed in jail for no reason, which causes sadness and justice in families for those who died innocently. So there had to be a way for Cynthia not to be caught innocently. And to be wronged as there were many. In a prejudiced, classist and sexist society. In the 20th century.

\- Cynthia we will do everything to get more expensive lawyers in England or from another country to help you

\- Truth

Hours later:

\- There's going to be a party at Club's today. What do you think of us going? - says Cynthia

\- A great idea - says Serena.

John and Paul walk into the diner. They choose a place to sit. They stay away where Cynthia and Serena are:

\- I've been going there for a year.

\- 1967 is so colorful and fun. Warm.

\- Hi, girls! Good afternoon! What will you want? - says a waitress

\- A sushi - says Cynthia

\- Me too

\- Okay. And the drink? Asks the girl

\- A Coke

\- A strawberry juice - says Serena.

\- Okay

Cynthia was disguised as a turquoise-blue wig in the same color. And Serena was wearing a purple wig in the same color. The girl withdraws to obey what they are sending. Meanwhile, John was talking to Paul:

\- That mustache looked good on you.

\- Thank you, in you too.

John and Paul were in disguise as were both. The dark-haired man in Black, with big glasses. The coppery of small glasses dressed in gray. The two come to Cynthia in disguise:

\- Wow, see the girl who's going to the bathroom? - Lennon is discreet and does not point

Paul looks:

\- Yes, of course! Looks like you got here, you're not going to tell me you're pretty, right?

\- Are you jealous of McCartney?

\- No, I'm just asking.

\- Oh, I know - he says slyly. - You're jealous, and the first time I feel it. Paul, you're prettier than her.

\- Seriously? Mocking

\- Seriously, I'm not lying. "You're the hottest person I've ever felt, too - he whispers into his ear, and the brunette feels shivers.

They do not realize that the girl who was in purple is Cynthia.

At night, at Paul's house.

\- Honey, are you ready? - John asks

\- Yes Dear

Club's Event

\- Wow, this place is paradise! - says Cynthia

\- And the songs then - says Serena

\- The bad news is we're in disguise ...

\- You're already used to it, better this way.

\- It is true

A blonde girl stumbles unintentionally and says,

Oh my sorry

\- It's okay - Cynthia and Serena get something

\- I do not believe what I just saw - says Serena surprise

\- Neither do I - Cynthia says surprise

\- I do not believe what I just saw - says Serena surprise

\- Neither do I - Cynthia says surprise

\- And Linda ... McCartney's ex-girlfriend ...

\- Exactly...

"My God ... I hope Paul does not find her ... If not, the weather will be very heavy."

\- And a lot - Cynthia gets her big eyes

Paul and John enter the party, disguised.

"My God, what a hot party I've ever seen," smiles Paul.

\- WOW! - John is surprised

Cynthia sits down and sees two young pothead boys.

\- Not to ... It was too good to be true ... - Cynthia feels surprised

Serena looks at both of them and the girl:

\- Anem ... What a disgrace! HELL! We have to be discreet for them not to notice us, if not, it is certain death

Linda was alone at the party, trying to relax a bit, a waiter appears:

"Do you want wine?"

\- No thank you. There is juice?

\- Yes

"A strawberry juice, please."

\- Clear

The waiter retires.

\- Wow, I feel like going to the bathroom, I'll be right back - says Serena

Cynthia looks at Linda and then at Paul and John,

\- My God! If Linda sees Paul and John and they see the girl, the weather will be pretty heavy. Oh my God, I do not want to intrude on their lives. This is very wrong. - thinks Cynthia

Linda Eastman is a picture that became quite famous, as in England and the United States. She was a year older than Paul. I took pictures of some very famous people.

"My God ... what will become of me, when Paul knows I'm pregnant with him ..." thinks Eastman.

The dating between Eastman and McCartney lasted a year, the end of the relationship was a fight that almost came to be aggressive. Reason: marijuana. Paul never hit her. Not her, in him.

Drive My Car

Asked a girl what she wanted to be

She said: Baby, can not you see?

I wanna be famous, to star on the screen

But you can do something in between.

Baby you can drive my car

Yes, I'm gonna be a star

Baby you can drive my car

And maybe I love you

I told that girl that my prospects were good

And she said: Baby, it's understood

Working for peanuts is all very fine

But I can show you a better time.

Baby you can drive my car

Yes, I'm gonna be a star

Baby you can drive my car

And maybe I love you

Beep beep'm, beep beep, yeah

Baby you can drive my car

Yes, I'm gonna be a star

Baby you can drive my car

And maybe I love you

I told that girl I can start right away

And she said: Listen baby, I got something to say

I got in the car and it's breaking my heart

But I've found a driver and that's a start

Baby you can drive my car

Yes, I'm gonna be a star

Baby you can drive my car

And maybe I love you

Beep beep'm, beep beep, yeah

Beep beep'm, beep beep, yeah

Beep beep'm, beep beep, yeah

"Wow, that's good music," says John.

"My music, actually. Smiles Paul

Mick and Keith were talking together with Bob Dylan and his wife Sara Dylan.

"Wow, this heat is hell, I do not know how.

\- Imagine smoking marijuana - says Dylan

\- Even fainting or vomiting - says Sara

\- Had to have a fan here - says Keith

Cynthia goes to the waiter:

"What will you want, lass?" Says the waiter

"A tequila with lemon, please,

\- Okay

Linda looks at Cynthia just like another:

\- Cynthia.

\- Hello Beautiful

\- How are you?

\- Good and you?

\- You want a drink, too?

\- Not.

Linda whispers in Cynthia's ear:

\- I'm Pregnant

Cynthia is shocked to hear.

Hours later:

"Honey, see if you do not drink too much," says Paul.

\- Relax, I will not exaggerate so much.

\- Tequila is life

\- Just like you and me in you

They both smile sweetly and give it a kiss.

"You're the best person I've ever met in my life," says Paul.

\- You too

"As far as we know, I consider myself an extraordinary person

\- Just like you. I love you

\- I love you too

They both kiss.

Cynthia, Serena and Linda talk:

"How will Paul know?"

\- I have no idea

Cynthia looks at Keith, Mick standing talking to the Dylan. And then they look at Paul and John kissing on the mouth. She's scared:

"My God. I can not believe Paul and John are here, just like Keith, Mick and the Dylan. My God! Linda can not know that, she'll feel humiliated ... "- thinks Cynthia

Powell sighs and listens to the conversation Serena and Linda discuss:

I'm feeling good here. Smile, Linda.

"It's really beautiful here," Serena smiles.

\- My son has a month, inside my belly - smiles - I'm happy, it's the best gift for me, even though I and McCartney are not together anymore, but I feel good - it's a silly smile

"That's good, I thought you were going to be sad," says Cynthia smiling.

\- For what?! If I were and would not be here

A young boy vomits in public:

\- Hey! - says a boy

\- MY GOD! DISGUSTING!! - says a girl

Cynthia, Serena, Keith, Mick, Linda, John, Paul and the Dylan watch the reaction of the two young men. Powell is amazed and Serena notices her reaction:

"My God," Powell says.

Cynthia sighs several times and turns away from seeing what the idiots are doing. Linda and Serena do the same, with the face of disgust.

\- MY GOD! ECO! I WANT NOT TO SEE! - says Paul

He turns his face just like John:

\- Security, get the boys out of here. - says a stranger

\- THESE TWO BOYS WERE SMOKING MACONHA! - says a boy - I SAW!

"My God ... Honey, do not look, close your eyes," Dylan says, and puts his head on Bob's chest so he does not look

"What a shame," said Keith.

"My God, these guys are not discreet," says Mick.

Two young men are expelled.

Minutes later:

A woman bumps into Powell on purpose;

"Hey, get some education," Cynthia says.

"If I do not want to, will you do what?" - says the unknown

\- Nothing, I do not want to fight, because it is desnessário:

The girl slaps Powell, and gets irritated and gives a strong one. That the woman's right cheek turns red, tries to pull Powell's hair. Cynthia deflects and pulls the woman's hair tightly, and throws her on the floor. Many go to the girl on the floor:

\- Ridicula - says a boy

\- Shit, you're here just to fight, leave the woman alone.

The girl rises and advances in her and the security guard protects Cynthia:

\- GIRL'S GETTING AROUND!

\- AE! Shouts the staff

\- NOW STOP!

Security takes her out there and expels.

\- This place is good, right? - says a stranger

"Yes," says another.

"There is not much talk here, and people who have sex in the bathroom, like I was at the other event for the last time," says another boy.

"Here, there's no robbery, no thief, no sex at all," says Powell.

Three strangers are listening to what Cynthia has just said:

\- Seriously?!

Powell scares:

\- Oh my God! What did I say, right? It had to be discreet - it gives one of "irony" looking at Serena, who laughs just like another. He shakes his head.

"Yeah ... I'm serious." I smirk. "That's true. - says firmly

"She and I have been to this place several times, and we smell marijuana most of the time. - Serena says - And people moaning in the bathroom too

Three boys look at each other.

.................................................. ....

Keith looks at Paul and John, as well as they:

\- KEITH ?!

\- John, Paul ?! He smiles

"How did you find this place?" - says John

"I've been to this place several times.

\- Me and John too - says Paul

\- This place is SO GOOD! Screams

.................................................. ......

"I'm tired of this place, let's go good," Bob says.

"Yes, I'm tired of it, too," Sara says.

.................................................. ......

"Me and Mick are together," Keith says.

"Me and John are together too," says Paul.

\- Wow!

"Gee, I already knew a little bit about it, but I thought it was not going to evolve much," says John.

"I never realized," says Paul.

"Because it has evolved and it's exactly what's happening every day, our love," Mick says.

\- Good, I hope they are happy, and do not fight so much - says John smiling

\- Thanks, John

"May they have peace and love," says Paul.

"Thanks, Paul," Keith says.

Paul and John look and talk, as well as another:

Keith, to the bathroom, I'm thinking of something.

Mick goes to Keith's penis and squeezes. Richards bites his lower lip.

.................................................. ......

Cynthia was sleepy:

"I want to leave," Powell says.

"Me too, I need another shower." I'm tired. With sweat. - Eastman says

\- So am I going to leave? - says Serena

"Come on," Powell says.

\- Come on right now - Eastman says

.................................................. ....

"Wow, I'm sleepy," says Paul.

\- So do I, you want to leave? - says John

I want my honey

.................................................. ......

"Honey, this marijuana is good enough. I do not want to sleep or go away either. Ah! That's too tasty, "says Mick, smelling marijuana.

"This marijuana is too good," says Keith. "I want to walk through the city of London and then go into a forest.

Hours later:

\- I want to leave, come on. I tired. - says Mick

\- I think the same - says Keith

Mick and Keith leave. And they walk through the city of London, happy, happy, and friendly, too. That in a car. Then they go into a jungle, get entranced, have sex in the car, and sleep there.

14:00 p.m.:

In Paul's house:

"There's going to be an event now, at 4:00 p.m.

"I want to go to this place a lot.

Cynthia's House:

\- There is going to be an event near a barber shop. I really wanted to go there. Are we going to go there, Serena?

\- Of course - says Serena

In the forest:

Mick and Keith wake up.

\- My God! What time is it? Keith asks.

\- 15:30 p.m.

\- My God! It's too late

\- Exactly. We're pretty stinky, we need to take a shower.

\- Right, let's go home.

.................................................. .....

"We need to kidnap Cynthia and kidnap her. Just like her psychologist - says a noisy

\- Exactly - says another noodle

Enter the event.

An event called Appels:

Cynthia and Serena enter the event and notice the young men:

\- Dwarf - says Serena

\- WHAT THE HELL! - says Cynthia

"Shout less, for God's sake!"

Cynthia and Serena sit on the bench.

\- Do we have to do something? - says Cynthia

\- As? - Serena asks

"I'm going to seduce him, Isaac does not know I'm Cynthia, just a dumb one."

\- This is very wrong.

\- Wrong can work sometimes

Cynthia raises:

\- Cynthia!

She looks:

\- Caution! This Isaac is too noisy. But he's not stupid, he's too smart too.

\- I know that

She goes in disguise to the boy and dances almost close to him. Isaac looks at Cynthia, does not realize it's her. The boy who is alone, calls her:

\- Hi - says Cynthia in disguise

"Hi, woman," she says with a mischievous grin.

\- You are so handsome, that you would do an oral as well

\- I already did many and the women loved it - I smile from the corner

Cynthia smiles falsely.

\- Wow! I want to do it. Do you?

\- Clear

Cynthia smiles falsely.

Cynthia kisses the boy in the car and says,

\- Wait. Drink some water.

\- Calm down, honey. I'm going to smoke marijuana first, and then I'll drink.

\- Okay

Smokes and then drinks. Little by little he falls asleep. Slept.

"I want you to go to hell with your fancy," Cynthia whispers grimly and goes to the front seat. Look for something valuable and find. It was a picture of her with her ex-boyfriend and Cynthia's rubies. Take the lighter and burn the photo outside the car. Then close the door and leave the boy inside with the windows of the car closed. Carrying the four rubies in her purse. The photo was burnt.

.................................................. ....

Boy observes Serena and realizes:

\- Not there ... - Serena says and runs

The boy goes after her making a scandal. Then a young man picks up a piece of wood and hits the pothead's head and passes out on the spot. It was Paul.

\- Paul? - says Serena

Serena?

John looks at everything in surprise. Cynthia, too, and the three of them look at her. To Powell.

\- Cynthia? - says John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you understand. A great day for you.


End file.
